


Birthday Wishes

by afterreign



Series: Tumbling Into Love [3]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterreign/pseuds/afterreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how unrealistic it was, I still liked to make impossible wishes. …Although, I kind of hate how all of my birthday wishes turn out to be impossible in the end.</p><p>alternatively: Poiyo finds himself stuck with a cute girl on his birthday. Not that he minds, anyway.</p><p>(I gazed at her hands covered in dirt, and grabbed one of them. "Let me hold your hand, miss. I can't show you to the cemetery if you keep on getting lost.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this from my FFn account! Takes place after 'Tumbling In Progress' and 'Black Coffee', but before 'Video Game Addicts Can Chant, Right?' Tell me if there are any mistakes, and please enjoy~

Every year, everyone's birthday takes place, including mine. I used to celebrate mine when I was younger, but growing older made me realize that my birthday was just another day in the calendar, and I never celebrated it since.

My parents always said I wished for the impossible and even though it was painful to admit it, I had to agree with them.

No matter how unrealistic it was though, I still liked to make impossible wishes.

...Although, I kind of hate how all of my birthday wishes turn out to be impossible in the end.

It wasn't that I wished for anything too expensive. I didn't want my parents to buy me such material things that I wouldn't use as time passed. I simply wished for the impossible.

At the age of seven, my parents gave me a journal to write in. I really had no use for it, but in order to make my parents happy, I mindlessly scribbled in the small notebook. When my eighth birthday came up, I flipped to the last page of my diary and messily wrote a birthday wish;

'I wish I could sleep forever.'

Showing to this my mother, she obviously worried for my well-being. At that time, I was just a friendless boy who liked to sleep. She might have thought I wanted to get away from reality, which was partially true, but I was just extremely tired that day. Getting pestered by adults who wore fake smiles was very exhausting.

As my ninth birthday approached, another wish came to mind. I hadn't really changed in personality, but people kept approaching me with fake grins and it obviously bothered me. Finding the last page of the notebook, I wrote down another wish;

'I wish I could be a ghost.'

I was a pretty ignorant child back then. I probably thought 'People can't see ghosts, right? So if I was a ghost, no one would bother me because they wouldn't be able to see me…' Also, floating in the air sounded pretty cool when I was a kid, so that might have influenced me to make that wish.

My mother worried again, this time talking to my father about it. I didn't really know that being a ghost required to be someone who is dead, so my parents naturally took extra special care of me. In fear that I was being bullied, they ordered me to never leave the house without their permission. Although this may have sounded like they were bad parents, they were just concerned for me and that didn't change my love for them.

My goal for my tenth birthday was to not make my parents worry about me. So, I decided to make a silly wish.

'I wish I could float,' was written in the last page of the notebook.

My parents eyed me oddly for a couple of minutes. Were they expecting something sad? Something that would make them call a therapist for me? I could only dryly laugh at the thought.

Sooner or later, my mother ruffled my hair and my father grinned widely. We ended up laughing for a while.

"Floating does sound nice, huh?" My mother sighed happily, and my father looked worriedly at her.

At the age of ten, I wondered what that meant.

Birthdays passed, and wishes were made. The years passed by quickly, never slowing down for one second.

'I wish for the world.'

'I wish for immortality.'

'I wish to dream forever.'

These wishes never came true, of course. I still made wishes to see my parents laugh. With moments like these, I didn't want any gifts because this was already enough.

On a day like any other, my mother was forced to go to work. It was raining hard outside, and no matter what my father said, she could only reply with, "I'll only work for three hours, so don't worry! I'll be coming back soon so wait, okay?"

We waited.

She never came back.

It was reported on the news that my mother got into a car accident. The road was extremely slippery, so it was reasonable that a driver would accidentally crash into her car… and kill her.

A call from her boss proved to my father and I that she didn't actually have work. We were both confused on why she would go outside if she didn't have work, but it was later reported that a box wrapped in colorful paper was in her vehicle.

'Oh,' I thought, 'I forgot it was my fourteenth birthday today.'

I pinched myself, hoping this was just one of my nightmares. Pinching myself for the fifth time proved to me that this was reality.

My father was quiet. He just blankly stared at the television screen which was the only light source in the dark living room. Raindrops hit the window panel as if to remind us that my mother —his wife— was gone for good.

I went back to my room and searched for my notebook. Getting a pencil, I wrote down;

'I wish mother would come back.'

I showed this to my sad father, and we spent my birthday crying with each other.

* * *

"Leaving early, huh?" Shion asked as he ran a hand through his blue hair.

"Well, it is my birthday…" I told him an excuse, taking off my black apron.

"Oh, right!" my coworker said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "You're eighteen today, right? Damn, I keep on forgetting that you're older than all of us."

"…Yeah," I responded in a dull tone, "I'll be going now, Shion. Bye."

"Wait a minute," Shion called to me before I could take my leave. He handed over a white box to me and gave me a thumbs up. "There! The treat is on me. You like blueberry fruit tarts, right? Anyway, happy birthday, Matsuda! And call me Kaito, not Shion. Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Yes, but," I paused, weighing the box with my hand. How exactly big is this fruit tart? I shrugged off the thought. I don't think it would be wise to question Shion… "you call me by my last name, so why can't I call you by yours?"

"You told me to call you Matsuda because you hate it when people call you Poiyo, remember?" He answered.

"Oh…" I forgot about that. I was still a little groggy from accidentally sleeping in the kitchen. "Well, I'll be sleep— I mean, going now."

I handed him the apron and left the café. I could hear the wind chimes ringing in the distance.

* * *

I wasn't celebrating my birthday. I saw no need for it anymore. I had no one to celebrate with anyway, so there was no point.

Instead, I went to a flower shop.

"I'd like a bouquet of blue roses please," I ordered to the flower shop girl, but she seemed to give off a confused expression.

"Blue roses? I'm not sure if we have that in stock." The girl in a black, frilly dress pondered, her pointing finger tapping her chin.

'Then check,' was what I wanted to say to her, but I didn't want to be rude. Instead, I stood there as I looked around the place.

"What seems to be the problem?" a man with long, violet hair came in and stood by the girl. The girl whispered something to him, and the man chuckled. "We _do_ have blue roses in stock, in fact. Please forgive Mayu. She's a new worker."

"Okay," I responded, handing the girl money. "Here."

"Pleasure doing business with you!" The girl I presumed who was Mayu sang, snatching the money right out of my hand.

The man went to another room and came out with a flower bouquet. "I do think these blue roses seem lonely. Would you like different types of flowers added to this bouquet as well?"

I thought about denying his offer, but more flowers seemed nice so I obliged. In the end, I had a bouquet of violets, white carnations, black cosmos, anemones, and blue roses. Somehow, I feel like I've been cheated out of my money…

"You are very kind, sir!" The man chimed, a sly expression on his face. I could only silently glare at him. Half of my money was gone, and that meant I barely had enough to buy my favorite soda. "Your pick on flowers is very unique! Let's see… blue violets symbolize faithfulness, white carnations symbolize remembrance, black cosmos symbolize peace, anemones means fragile, and blue roses mean an impossible miracle."

I just happened to cringe at what blue roses symbolized.

"Thank you for buying so much! As a grateful shopkeeper, I'd like to give you this," the man handed me some lilacs, and gave me a wink. "Lilacs symbolize…"

I didn't bother paying attention to the crazy man.

* * *

"We're arriving at Mitoshiba," the announcer, well, announced, "Please be careful when you exit the train."

"I will," I mumbled to myself and clumsily walked out of the train. Carrying a box full of fruit tarts and a huge bouquet of flowers is a difficult task.

I moved out of my father's house when I was sixteen. It may seem like I was making an immature decision, but I felt like my presence just saddened him. He always said I looked like mother, and even I had to agree with him.

So, now I'm living with my only friend. His name is Yuuma, and I first met him when I was thirteen. He was fifteen around the time, and we were forced to play with each other because my parents were good friends with his. We surprisingly became close, and I think I can call him my best friend. Living with him is pretty great... except when he gets drunk. He gets a bit... touchy with others.

As I was waddling to my next destination, I could hear a girl yelling.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" the girl repeated out loud. The volume of her voice increased with every breath I took. "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME! **EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME!** "

...Is she talking to me?

I turned to the girl, and she jumped in surprise. Hmm? Shouldn't I be doing that?

"Hello there~!" she greeted me with a friendly tone after recovering from shock, her pig tails bouncing up and down. "Do you know where the Lamento Cemetery is?"

I blinked at her before I responded. "...I'm actually going there now."

"Great!" The stranger shouted excitedly before dragging me off, "Off we go then~!"

When... when did I ever agree to escorting this girl to the cemetery?

* * *

"Miss?" I addressed her politely. "You're going the wrong way..."

"Oops!" she laughed out loud. What an energetic girl... "This is my first time visiting this town, actually."

"Who are you visiting?" I asked, and a sad smile settled on her face.

"My younger sister," she simply said, "She looked like me, but we weren't twins. She was— no, she still is more adorable than me! ...Hmm, she would be as young as you if she was alive."

"Me?" I pointed a finger at myself, and she nodded happily. "May I ask how old you are, miss?"

Holding out six of her fingers, she shouted in a chipper voice, "I'm sixteen!"

...Does this girl not know how to count?

"Excuse me, but," I cleared my throat, yet my embarrassment still showed. "I am seven— um, eighteen years old."

She did a double take. "H-huh? Seriously? Eek, I'm so sorry! Since you're so short, I thought you were around fourteen or fifteen!"

Even if I was older than all of my coworkers back at the café, I was barely taller than Kagamine. My parents were short people, so I guess I just inherited their shortness from them.

"It's fine," I reassured her, but she kept freaking out as if she kicked a kitty.

"I'm sorry! Ahh, sorry!" the stranger apologized over and over again, flailing her arms around in panic.

"It's **fine** ," I deadpanned, and she froze. ...Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to sound that harsh...

"O-okay," she replied obediently, before inquiring me, "Is it your birthday today?"

"...How did you know?" I countered her question with mine.

"You were about to say you were seventeen, but then you cut yourself off and said you were eighteen." She tilted her head to the side, and her teal eyes twinkled. "Isn't it kind of obvious?"

"I'm a bit of an airhead," I mumbled, and our conversation ended.

* * *

We walked through an old park I used to hang out in after the accident. My father let me go outside, and I was at peace. The breeze felt nice, and the swings were a great place to sit at. The thing I hated about this park was that it was _too_ quiet. Hardly any people came here and even if I enjoyed it sometimes, it felt really lonely without anyone there.

"How pretty..." The stranger awed at the scenery. I couldn't blame her though. This place is definitely beautiful.

"I call this place Sakuraba." I told the girl, but she wasn't paying attention. Still, I continued. "This park doesn't actually have a name for some reason, but I got to name it for myself."

Spotting a park bench, I decided to take a break. I gently placed the box of fruit tarts and the bouquet of random assorted flowers down on the bench, and then sat myself. I yawned, tempted to take a nap but then I remembered the girl.

"Miss—" I stopped myself short.

Where exactly was the girl...?

Wasn't she behind me a few seconds ago?

A familiar squeal echoed in the distance, and I could only sigh. Although I was a little hesitant, I left the bouquet and the box alone. Hopefully no one steals them...

To put a long story short, I looked for her. I wasn't the best at finding things, nonetheless people. It didn't help that she smelled like freshly picked flowers, so she could easily blend into the park... smell wise, of course. After ten minutes passed, I finally found the mysterious girl who was clawing at the dirt like a mutt.

"What are you doing...?" I asked her in the mono-tone voice I owned.

"Flower picking," she replied, still clawing at the dirt. Right beside her was a pile of uprooted daisies, carefully placed together. "I forgot to get some flowers for my sister. Oh, and here!"

Handing me a small flower, she formed a small smile on her face to match. "This is for you! I saved the best flower for you! You know, as a birthday present?"

I stared dumbly at her before I gave my response. "Your sister deserves the best flower."

'Because she has the best sister,' I added in my thoughts.

"I guess you're right, but—" she was about to continue her sentence, but I cut her off by bending over and picking up the daisies.

I gazed at her hands covered in dirt, and grabbed one of them. "Let me hold your hand, miss. I can't show you to the cemetery if you keep on getting lost."

She was quiet before she let out a giggle. "Oh, stop it with the 'miss'! My name is Hatsune Miku!"

I looked back at her and smiled to myself. "Nice to meet you, Hatsune. My name is Matsuda Poiyo. "

* * *

I opened the white box Shion gave me, and eight blueberry fruit tarts were neatly lined up with one another. The scent of blueberries filled the air surrounding me. What a pleasant smell...

"Wow!" Hatsune's eyes instantly lit up just upon seeing the desserts. "They look so yummy! U-uh, not like I want one or any—"

I handed one to her, and she grinned widely.

"Thank you~!" the stranger (wait, could I even call her a stranger now that I know her name?) sang, and scarfed down the treat.

Looking down at my hand, I saw how it was now dirtied. Was it because I was holding her hand? I gave her another tart after mentally shrugging, and she gobbled it down the same.

"Mmm, it's so good!" She cheered, her body jittering from all the sugar contained in the fruit tarts. "Where did you get these?"

"From a coworker," I answered, "Since it was my birthday, he gave me leftovers from the café."

"Oh, a café?"

"Yeah. It's the Tawagoto Cafe in Kamiyama."

"I live there!"

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah! I might just go there to see you in your uniform~!"

"...I might quit my job."

"What? No! It's my goal in life to see you in a uniform though! A maid outfit, specifically!"

"...I don't work at a host club, you know. And didn't we meet two hours ago? Your goal in life can't be that."

"Well, yeah, but now it's _one_ of my goals in life! ... But seriously, I'll go there some time. Anything you recommend?"

"The green tea latte. I'd be wary of the black coffee though because it's pretty bitter ..."

"Okay, I'll remember that! So, can I have another fruit tart pretty please?"

I placed another tart in her hand, and took one for myself.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Hatsune announced louder than necessary, holding the dessert up like a wine glass, "To Poiyo, the airhead of eighteen years!"

I held up the treat just like the happy-go-lucky girl. "And to our loved ones who couldn't come to this celebration..."

I saw another small smile form on her face before we simultaneously shouted, "Cheers!"

We "clinked" our tarts together and ate them with muddied hands.

* * *

"We have to take a detour," I said, turning back as I clenched the bouquet in my hand. "After walking all this way, too... Er, sorry for that."

"It's fine!" Hatsune reassured me, giving my hand a tight squeeze. "That means we can celebrate your birthday!"

I thought we just celebrated with the fruit tarts and all, but I guess that wasn't enough for her. "I don't think I really need one."

"Come on! Don't tell me your one of those people who think every special day is an ordinary one!" The girl let out an exasperated sigh. Sighing didn't suit her. "...That's such a sad way of thinking."

It didn't really occur to me that I actually had become such a person this girl I hardly knew detested. Did I always think this sadly?

"Without special days as these, then we wouldn't know what normal days were." She continued, closing her eyes, "And without normal days, we would just be living in 'days'. To live in 'days' would mean that you wouldn't know what 'special' or 'normal' meant. You would be living mindlessly throughout life... and that's sad."

"...This may be a special day," I handpicked my words carefully, "but this is also a sad day."

An unhappy smile decorated her face. "Sad days are special, too."

* * *

"Poiyo, what are you reading?" Hatsune asked quietly so she wouldn't disturb the customers.

Along the way to the cemetery, we stopped at a small book store. The store itself was crowded with novels of various genres, and the place was dimly lit. It reeked of dust and old papers.

"Umm..." I glanced at the cover of the book I was reading. "Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. What's with the question?"

"Oh, it's just, you know," her face flushed pink. It was something people might find cute. "that manga is, um, a yaoi manga."

"Yaoi...?" I blinked at her in confusion.

"It's gay porn..." she said in a really quiet voice.

"Oh," I looked at what page I was on. So that explains why... they're in that position. "Well, I am eighteen so it's not like I'm _not_ allowed to read this."

Now she was the one confused. She gaped at me before laughing loudly. Her laugh resembled the sound of wedding bells. "Pffft! Haha! That's cool! Now I have a friend to talk to about this!"

...A friend, huh?

* * *

Mitoshiba's supermarkets were oddly humongous. When I was little, my parents used to take me here and I always got lost. I swear this place has practically everything in stock. My father said they bought me here because I was the cutest baby, but of course I knew better now...

"This grocery store is amazing!" The turquoise-haired girl spoke, astonished, "Seems like I only need basil, negi, Pocari Sweat..."

I wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, I stood there starstruck by the snack aisle.

"Wow... There's so much to get." I mumbled to myself, in some sort of daze, "I want chocolate Pocky, strawberry Pocky, almond Pocky, grape Pocky, yūbari melon Pocky, green tea Pocky, hazelnut Pocky, blueberry Pocky, powdered tea azuki bean Pocky, Kobe wine Pocky, five-fusion berry Pocky, banana Pocky, lychee Pocky, marble royal milk tea Pocky, Daim bar Pocky, caramel Pocky, cream cheese Pocky, berry Pocky, coconut Pocky, sweet potato Pocky, pumpkin Pocky, apple yogurt Pocky, pineapple Pocky, black sesame Pocky, soy bean flour Pocky, Brazilian pudding Pocky, coffee Pocky—"

"Poiyo, no!" I heard Hatsune yell as I was attacked from behind before I could put another box of Pocky in the already overflowing cart.

* * *

"This is the last place I'll take you!" She promised me as she dragged me by the hand to a karaoke bar.

After fifteen minutes passed by, she shoved the mic to me. "Now sing! As the birthday boy, it's birthday law that you sing a song with that birthday voice of yours!"

"Umm..." I fumbled with the mic, trying to place my belongings down on an empty chair. "I'm not much of a singer..."

"It's alright!" She said in that sing-song voice of hers, "Sing a song please~!

I stared at her and gave up on convincing her that I shouldn't sing. Pressing some buttons, I searched up a song. I felt a flicker of happiness inside me as I saw they had the song I was searching for in the karaoke. It may have been popular in 2010, but I thought they might have taken it off since newer songs are more spoken of nowadays.

"Ah, that song?" She questioned, jumping in her chair, "Wow, 'Ur-Style' brings back so many memories! I think I was around thirteen when this was released..."

For some reason, I felt pleased that Hatsune liked this song. It made my taste in music seem good.

I hit the play button, and the background music filled the room we were in.

With a hesitant voice, I timidly sang, " _Non-specific, nonsense. Ah, non-style. Ah, non-stop. Music..."_

I wasn't very fond of my voice, so I was slightly embarrassed singing so terribly in front of Hatsune. For some reason, the girl still clapped excitedly after I was finished singing. Maybe it was because the song was over?

"Wow~! Poiyo, I thought you were going to sound all weird and stuff because you don't look like someone who sings a lot, but your voice is amazing!" She earnestly complimented me, her eyes twinkling like stars. "Sing another song!"

"...Why don't you sing a song?" I asked her as I handed her the mic.

Her face fell into one of disappointment, and her lips formed a pout. With a sigh, she said, "Fine..."

She pressed a few buttons and numerous amount of song titles appeared on the television screen. She clicked on one song and grinned.

"Hello, everyone~!" She broadcasted even though it was only her and I in the room, "In honor of Matsuda Poiyo's birthday, I would like to sing a song! Is everybody ready? Okay! 3, 2, 1... Go!"

A sweet sort of voice flowed out of her lips, and I was involuntarily stuck in a trance. Her voice suddenly became so soft and quiet that I thought something was wrong. But no, she just sang in a gentle tone I didn't know she had. It was almost as if she was singing a lullaby to me, but I didn't want to sleep because I love —or was in love with— the sound of her voice.

" _今まで何度も言われて来たんだろうけど..._ " she sang so quietly that I thought the birds stopped chirping to hear her voice, " _僕が言うのはこれが最初..._ _Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you._ "

Before I knew it, the song was over and I urged her to sing more.

With that masterpiece smile of hers, she sang thirty-nine more songs before we exited the karaoke bar.

* * *

The sky's color changed slowly, turning into a mixture of orange and pink. The falling sun created shadows for the swirling clouds. The day was reaching its end...

And so was our time together, right?

"We're here," I said as Hatsune and I made our way to Lamento Cemetery. "We'll meet up at the entrance after finding who we're looking for. Then, I'll take you back to the train station."

"Umm, wait," she stopped me before I could let go of her hand. "Can you come with me? I mean, to see my sister?"

"... Sure," I replied and squeezed her hand, "Don't get lost."

The two of us walked around the graves, trying to find her sister's gravestone. Hatsune said her sister's stone was normal sized, but how normal is normal sized? Eventually, we found it. I found Hatsune's sister's gravestone particularly small, but I didn't bother to mention it to her.

"Hello," the pig tailed girl murmured, crouching down as she placed the daisies near her sister's grave stone, "It's been a while since we've seen each other, Ring. Do you like the daisies I got you? I found them in a park! ...Mom and Dad are really sad without you, you know? It's so quiet at home now that sometimes it gets scary. But guess what? I made a new friend! He's a really nice guy, so I'd like to introduce you to him! Ring, this is Poiyo! Poiyo, this is Ring!"

"It's nice to meet you," I bowed to the grave stone as I tried to imagine Ring before me. Hatsune did say they looked alike, right? I tried imagining Hatsune as the one I bowed to, but it felt off. I just stopped imagining anyone there.

"He showed me to the cemetery," she paused and glanced at me before continuing, "even though I knew how to get here. I lied to him because I was scared to meet you alone. I don't know why but I was under the impression that if I saw you, I'd feel even more lonely. ...Sometimes, I wished I was the one who died in that car accident—"

Wait—

"—four years ago—"

—somehow, I—

"—Why did you go out with dad...? Mom told you guys it was incredibly rainy out—"

—feel like—

"—I-I didn't need a gift! Why—"

—we have—

"—did you go out st-still?! That day wasn't anything s-special—"

—more in common—

"—And no matter how much I w-wished for you to come back, you _never_ did! Y-you lied to me!"

—than we think.

_"Sad days are special, too."_

I embraced the sad girl, and we spent my birthday crying with each other.

* * *

"Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes as I laid the bouquet of flowers down on my mother's grave.

"No problem, Miku," I told her before getting up.

"Ah!" She yelped in shock, "You called me by my first name!"

"Really?" I questioned, surprised myself, "Huh, I didn't even notice... So, do you want me to walk you back to the train station?"

"Mmm, no thanks," she politely rejected my offer, her lips pressed together to form a straight line, "I know my way!"

"That's good," I awkwardly scratched the back of my head before holding out a lilac to Miku. "Here. This is for you."

"Wow!" Her eyes shined like turquoise. She took the small flower and took a whiff of it. "That's really sweet of you~!"

I smiled. "No problem—"

_"Lilacs symbolize first love."_

"Hmm, Poiyo?" The pig tailed girl cocked her head to the side. "Why is your face so red?"

"...I think I'm getting a hot flash." I lied, tugging at the collar of my shirt. Why did I have to remember what the man from the flower shop said now?

"Aren't hot flashes exclusive to middle-aged people?" I started sweating profusely. "Do you have a fever?"

"T-that's probably it..." I stumbled on my words before clearing my throat. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you some other time, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" she chirped happily. She handed me one of her grocery bags and grinned. "And this is for you!"

I took the plastic bag and looked inside. ...Why did she give me a pot of dirt?

"It'll grow into a basil flower!" The girl giggled, "And do you know what basil flowers mean?"

"No..." I replied as I put the bag around my arm.

"They symbolize best wishes~!" She smiled that sweet smile of hers and laughed again. "It's time for me to go. See you later!"

With her grocery bags, she ran out of the cemetery after waving to me. Her hair jumped all around as she sped out of the place.

...If she knew what basil flowers symbolized, could she have known what lilacs meant too?

The temperature suddenly increased tenfold, and it felt sort of hard to breathe. ... Oh, is she already gone? I should calm down... It's not like I'm going to be seen...

"It's nice to meet you too, Poiyo~!" I heard a girly voice behind me, and I whipped around to see... nothing?

... What was that all about?

* * *

After saying farewell to Miku, I visited my father and he seemed really happy to see me. He asked me a huge amount of questions as if he was interrogating me... in a friendly kind of way. I missed talking to him, so it felt nice to know that he missed me too.

I found my old room, and everything was where I left it. Books were sloppily placed on the painted shelves, and old toys were pushed to the side. The lamp I owned before remained unplugged to the outlet, and the gift that my mother left me on my fourteenth birthday was left unwrapped.

A familiar notebook laid on the desk, and I felt a sudden impulse to write in it. Finding a pencil, I wrote my birthday wish on the last page of the journal;

'I wish she was mine.'

* * *

It's been a month since I met her. I knew it was unrealistic to see her again, but I still had hope.

"Matsuda, what's with you?" Yokune, one of my coworkers, asked as she fixed her tie, "You're not taking a nap?"

I shook my head. "I was busy... thinking."

"Thinking?" The girl with two different eye colors rose an eyebrow. "Are you sick?"

I shook my head again and sighed. "No, it's just—"

"Piko~!" I heard a familiar whine from the distance. "I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry," an unknown male voice comforted her, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Was that... Miku?

"You mean that loud girl with turquoise hair?" Yokune questioned me. Oops, was I talking out loud? "Yeah, that's Miku. You know her?"

"Not only does he know her..." Yuuma came in between, a smirk apparent on his face, "...he _loves_ her."

"Matsuda? Loving someone?" The waitress started cracking up as if someone told her a lame pun. "Pfft, are you kidding me?"

Well, that was kind of harsh.

"It's true!" My roommate chuckled, "He met her on her birthday. Then, he accidentally _and_ indirectly confessed to her!"

Their laughter increased and I was tempted to punch these two in the face. Instead, I smoothed out my apron and walked out of the kitchen. Hiding behind the door, I saw Miku in a cute dress... with her boyfriend.

Going back in the kitchen, I asked my coworkers a question. "Why haven't I seen her until now?"

"She always comes on Tuesday,, and this is the first Tuesday you've worked here this month." Yokune bluntly said, before heading out, "Better start working before the boss yells at us."

"Right," I grumbled. Suddenly, I didn't have the courage to talk to her anymore. I didn't want to trouble her, or make her boyfriend jealous. "Does she usually order the green tea latte?"

"Uh, yeah," the waitress replied, not questioning me. Taking out her notepad, she left the kitchen.

As I made Miku's drink, I could only sigh in disappointment.

My parents always said I wished for the impossible and even though it was painful to admit it, I had to agree with them.

No matter how unrealistic it was though, I still liked to make impossible wishes.

...Although, I kind of hate how all of my birthday wishes turn out to be impossible in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> [I took this note from the FFn version of this fic.]
> 
> And then Matsudappoiyo ends up all alone with a drunk Yuuma getting "touchy" with him www
> 
> Poor Matsudappoiyo who mistaken Piko as Miku's boyfriend. (This story is related to Black Coffee and Tumbling In Progress, btw.)
> 
> The reason why Poiyo calls people by their last name is because he thinks that it will make people him call him Matsuda. This obviously doesn't work with Miku, but it's fine because he likes the way Miku says his name.
> 
> I am not sure if Mitoshiba, Tawagoto Cafe, Sakuraba Park, and Lamento Cemetery exist. I got Tawagoto form the song 'Tawagoto Speaker', Sakuraba from a character from 'The World Ends With You', Lamento from a BL game, and I randomly made up Mitoshiba.
> 
> Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi is a great yaoi manga. I have a headcanon that Matsudappoiyo buys a lot of yaoi manga after meeting Miku www
> 
> Daisies symbolize innocence.
> 
> All of those Pocky flavors exist.
> 
> Matsudappoiyo's 'Ur-Style' cover is amazing.
> 
> The song Miku sang was 'Kimi ga Umareta hi' by DATEKEN. It's a good song, so check it out.
> 
> And yeah. That's basically it. Well, I really have to do my homework, so until next time!


End file.
